Face Down
by happy mess inside a cup
Summary: I woke up, feeling pain all over my body. I couldn't take it anymore, this was the worst it's gotten and I needed help from this abuse. I called the most recent call on my phone. ***VERY STRONG LANGUAGE***
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: *sigh* Do we really need to go through this…? FINE! I own nothing, only the plotline. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners…**

**A/N: New Story, tell me what chu think and if I should continue it? I'm not sure…? With that said…**

**ONTO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I was lying on the floor in a small pool of my own blood. I looked around, horrified, barely able to move my own head, much less sit up. _He_, the monster I call my boyfriend was gone for now. Probably out drinking. Once again, I wondered why I was still with him. I was torn from my thoughts when I realized my whole entire body was sore. It never got this bad. _Never._ I wondered why he even abused me in the first place. I managed to get the phone, but it terribly exhausted me. It was gonna be hell to dial a number, much less hold it to my ear. I groaned, imagining the task ahead.

Some 5 minutes later, I was holding my phone against my ear. I couldn't dial, so I just pressed the call button twice, calling the person I last talked to. Desperately, I wished it wasn't Trent.

"_Hello_," I heard the voice faintly on the other line, I groaned internally. _Really?_ I asked myself…_Duncan?_ I didn't want to hear me like this, definitely not see. But he was my only chance from this hell-hole I managed to get myself into.

"_Hello_?" His voice asked again.

"Help," I managed to get out. I know it sounds cheesy and stupid, but I could barely speak.

"_Gwen? Gwen, are you okay?_" Duncan asked, obviously concerned.

"It…hurts…" My voice was raspy and sore, I'm guessing _he _strangled me last night. I could barely talk. It took so much out of me.

"_Gwen? What hurts? C'mon, Sweetheart, tell me!_" He said frantically.

"Everything…hurts," I whispered, trying not to put too much strain on my voice. Tears were running down my face from the emotional distress and physical effort.

"_Where are you, babe?_" He asked, concerned.

"Home," I muttered, wishing he would stop asking me questions that made me talk.

"_What happened, sweetie_?" Duncan asked. I heard a car door slam. I thought nothing of the unusual sound.

"Can't…" I whispered through tears.

"_Can't or won't babe?_" He asked me softly. I ran the words through my head…_can't or won't_. A mix between the two, I was sure.

"Both," I whispered. "Get…here…" Those words were the last two words I managed before I passed out.

***Duncan's POV***

"_Can't_…" Her fragile, quiet voice whispered over the line. I heard a sigh, then silence.

"Gwen? Gwen? Gwen! Gwen, what's wrong?!" I said frantically over the phone, knowing there was something wrong.

I was still 5 minutes from her place. _No_, I'm not a stalker. She's invited me over a couple of times. We were quite good friends. She didn't like me to see her weak, though.

I was wild with concern. She didn't deserve whatever happened to her. I sped faster, just praying for her to be alive when I got there. Just hoping she would hold on until I got there. She was my best friend, I needed her. _Why her?_ I asked myself all the rest of the drive.

I kept on calling her name on the phone, until, through those seemingly endless minutes that I managed to get to her place. Picking the lock, I let myself in. Hey, I have some decency, so I shut the door.

Going into the house, I searched for her, knowing she said she was home.

She was lying on the bathroom floor. In a pool of her own blood. Blinking rapidly, to stop the tears from running, I ran to her. I grabbed her wrist, she had a pulse, but it was very weak.

_I should've been her when it happened_, I blamed myself angrily. _I could've stopped this_, I told myself.

The biggest wound that had the most blood caught my attention. It was on her stomach, she looked like she had been stabbed or hit with a _really_ pointy object there. Remembering what I learned in school (shock I know, I actually _learned_ something) I put pressure to it with a cloth, making sure there were no pointy thingies (I need to get a bigger vocabulary) in there.

As soon as the blood flow lessoned, I felt her move slightly. I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Duncan?" She asked gently, flinching while using her voice. I noticed bruise marks around her neck. A surge of hate welled up inside me for whoever did that to her.

"Always here," I whispered.

"Thanks," she whispered. I could tell she was trying to avoid using her voice too much. Gwen shifted, obviously uncomfortable.

"Hey, don't try to move too much," I said.

She gave me a questioning look.

"You're bleeding pretty badly," I whispered.

She gave me a look that said _tell me something I don't know._

"I'm putting pressure to the worst wound," I said, making it clearer.

"Oh," she muttered.

"Don't try to use that voice too much," I said. "You're gonna need it to heal faster, so you can yell at me," I clarified, trying to get her beautiful smile that always brightened my days.

She smiled and I gave myself a mental high five.

My hands brushed against her ribs, and she winced in pain. That was when I realized it was gonna take a lot more than my crappy medical skills to fix this.

Remind me to _kill_ the person that did this to her.

**A/N: This is the thing that has been tearing me away from _Breathe_. That, and the crappy shit i call my internet. Oh, it just disconnected **_**again**_**. Mtay, back to the main subject...touch the button...**

**SATISFY THE BUTTON'S NEEDS!!!!!!!**

**CHU MUST HELP THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: *sigh* Fine, I own none of the characters of TDI/A blah, blah, blah**

**A/N: Ummm…hi? Hehehe…sorry I haven't updated for a little while…owo Does laziness count as an excuse? XP Thought not. Here's a chapter to hold chu off for now.**

**NOW…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***Gwen's POV***

Duncan sighed, I could hear him just barely past the haze of pain I was feeling. It was like a veil was draped over me.

"Gwen…" He said, leaving that to trail off. I was dreading what he was going to say next.

"We're gonna have to take you to the hospital," he whispered, hoping I wouldn't fight him.

"No, we can't," I whispered, my voice barely able to make a sound.

"Unless you wanna die, it's the only choice," he said harshly, trying to convince me to go. I winced at the die.

I shook my head once again. I couldn't afford anyone knowing who did this to me. _He_ said if I told anyone, he would come after me to finish the job after he got out.

Duncan sighed, I could see guilt cross his features and resentment in his green eyes.

"Please, Gwen, you're my best friend…you can't die…please, I hate seeing you like this. Just give it a chance," he pleaded desperately. I could see tears shine in his eyes now. I didn't know he cared that much about me. I couldn't see him this way. He could see me considering.

"They don't have to know who did it. Just please let them heal you, sweetheart," Duncan said gently, trying to persuade me to going to the hospital.

What can I say?

It worked.

***Duncan's POV***

We struggled to get to my car, with the amount of bruises and cuts Gwen had. _Who would do this to her?_ I thought as we finally managed to get in the car. She sighed in relief.

I started the keys, and we drove to the hospital, about a fifteen minute drive away. During the ride, I heard a song that sounded pretty good…until it got to a certain part:

_Do you feel like a man?  
When you push her around  
Do you feel better now?  
As she falls to the ground_

Annoyed, I turned down the volume and switched it to a different station. I looked over at Gwen and saw she was fast asleep. I couldn't risk her having a concussion and having her not wake up, but I needed to make sure. Besides, waking up people in annoying ways was one of my many rude specialties. I tapped her shoulder. She still slept on. Hating to wake her up, I kept on tapping her shoulder until she woke up. She winced really badly when she tried to move, so she settled for giving me a questioning look.

"Hey, I need to make sure you stay awake. You might have a concussion, don't gimme that look, babe," I defended myself from her glare after she realized I was the one that woke her up.

She nodded and just rested her head against the window.

About two minutes later, we were at the hospital, waiting in the ER terminal.

When they finally called Gwen up, the nurse flinched when she saw her. I decided to explain for Gwen, and myself. The nurse looked like she thought I did it. I would never do anything like that to my best friend. Seriously, what was this lady's problem? Still, I needed to explain.

"She called me up a little while ago saying that she needed help. I got scared and went to her place. When I saw her like this, I tried to make it better, but it only got worse, and here we are," I said simply. _I need a bigger vocabulary_, I mentally scolded myself.

"Okay, then, fine." The nurse nodded, seeing the sincerity in my eyes. "Is your friend able to tell us?" She asked.

Gwen and I shook our heads. "She can't speak," I said, attempting to keep my voice calm, and failing. "Whoever did this to her, left these bruises on her neck. Her name's Gwen, by the way," I managed to continue before completely getting pissed, almost punching a wall in the process.

The nurse nodded curtly. "Okay, I understand. Now, Gwen would you mind us doing an examination to see what's broken, and to see what we can heal?" She asked politely. Gwen looked at me, and I nodded. "I'll still be here," I said, grinning. "It's not like I have anywhere else to go, anyways," I said, trying to make her feel better about being here.

A little while later, I found myself sitting in the waiting room trying to entertain myself. I couldn't use my lighter because it 'Wasn't Allowed' as the staff put it. I swear, if it was anyone besides Gwen, I would've left this place by now.

Suddenly, the nurse popped in and said I could see her again. _Finally_, I thought, while stretching my legs.

"She'll be right over here," the nurse said, pointing to a room 3rd to the right on a wide hallway. I briefly entertained the idea of opening the 'wrong door' and seeing if I could see a hot chick being changed, but even I knew that would just be too wrong right now.

I entered the room and in disbelief, gasped at what I saw.

**A/N: There ist your chappie right now, im trying to update as much as i can, but laziness, crappy internet that keeps on going slow and disconnecting and school just don't mix with writing...i'll try to update as much as possible though...for now...chu must SATISFY IT!!!!!**

**FEEL THE BUTTON!!!!!!**

**CHU MUST SATISFY ITS NEEDS!!!!!!!**

**TOUCH IT!!!!!!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Do I need to go through this EVERY SINGLE TIME?! Are chu lawyers really that stupid?! No, I own nothing except for the plot of this fanfiction**

**A/N: I actually got done with this at the same time as chapter 2, but I thought it would be nice to have something prewritten for once XP Thankies for all the reviews…they make me happy! So…DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**NOW!!!!!!!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***Duncan's POV***

I saw Gwen, my best friend, always the tough one, looking so fragile on that bed. Tear tracks running down her face. I've never seen her look this bad before. I instantly felt terrible I couldn't stop what happened to her. I sat on the end of her bed. I needed to know who did this to her. It looked like she was carrying a huge burden.

"Gwen? Tell me who did this…? Please, I won't tell anyone, just tell me," I begged desperately, just hoping to rid her of that terrible burden.

She shook her head, tears running down her face, once again.

"Please? I need to know, I'm your best friend," I tried again.

She decided I wasn't going to leave her alone, so she whispered a name very softly. I could just barely hear it.

I couldn't believe this…_Trent_ her boyfriend did this to her.

"Why?" I whispered tenderly, wishing I could hug her, but with all the tubes and wires, it was just impossible without causing her pain.

"I-I was pregnant," she whispered, barely able to talk, the tears were running so fast down her face.

Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me.

"Are you serious, Sweetheart?" I asked her, unsure.

"Y-Yes, I-I-I told h-him a-and h-h-he didn't believe m-me," she said, stuttering on the simple words, since she was about to cry.

"Why? Wouldn't he be happy," I gently said, hoping she wouldn't cry, and honestly confused.

"He didn't remember, so he thought I was cheating o-on h-him. S-So t-t-this w-went o-on for a little w-while, u-until h-h-he t-took i-it t-t-to f-far," she whispered quietly with tears now running down her face.

"You should've told me, babe," I said, getting angry. _He_ was doing this to her and I could've done something. I went up to her and softly hugged her, wishing for her pain to go away. _She_ didn't deserve this. I now knew the reason her biggest wound was her stomach.

"Have you told anyone else about the pregnancy?" I asked, hoping for her not to cry harder.

"O-Only the n-n-nurses," she whispered.

"Is it going to be okay?" I asked, not knowing, but hoping she didn't have to lose anything else tonight. Especially something so important as her own child.

Unable to speak from grief, she shook her head, her eyeliner leaving smudges on his shirt.

"Oh my God," I whispered. How could someone that evil, sadistic, and cruel manage to do that? Take away the child of the woman I loved, even though it wasn't mine. Leave her so upset, just to only have her alone in the end.

Yeah, I was _so_ gonna kill Trent.

"It's okay, Sweetheart. Everything will be alright in the end," I softly said words to help her in her ear. She was staining my favorite shirt, one that I got at a concert a long time ago, but I didn't care.

Eventually, she stopped crying, looking at me. I looked into her endless eyes.

"Thanks," she whispered, hugging me tenderly.

"Ah, no problem, you know I'll always be there for you," I said before hugging her back, I knew I spoke the truth when I said those words.

***Trent's POV***

"Hello?" I said, wondering if she was in the house.

"HELLO?!" I shouted, wondering where she went. I knew I injured her way too much for her to move.

I looked everywhere she might have possibly been able to crawl to. Seeing blood flecks on the floor, and shards of glass covered with the same blood, I began to regret my actions. Not enough to stop hurting her though. It made me feel in control, something I desperately needed right now. Wondering where she went, I saw a small trail of blood leading to the door. Following it, I saw it stopped in the driveway.

"Shit," I cursed, wondering where the hell she went.

If she told anybody, she was screwed. Promising myself that, I decided to wait in the house to wait for her.

If she didn't come back by tomorrow, I was going to go looking for her myself.

**A/N: Mtay, here's a second chapter tonight to keep chu occupied while i _attempt_ (emphasis on the attempt part) to see if i can fix meh internet. Please review, they make meh day, and i luff seeing what chu have to say. I luff chur reviews, they inspire meh c: And the button, ALWAYS luffs to be satisfied.**

**Soooo....**

**SATISFY THE BUTTON!!!**

**FEEL IT!!!**

**TOUCH IT!!!!!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**

**And maybe a little luff on the side c:**

** l**

** l**

** l**

**\/**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Mtay, I don't own ANYTHING, except for the plotline. So don't sue me…besides, all I have to offer is a cookie and some toast crumbs…and possibly a dollar XP**

**A/N: Hehehe…long time, no writing. So, I've been busy with stuff…personal stuff, and mai internet has been being EVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :O i keep on yelling at it to work, but it doesn't listen to me…and I'd like to say thank chu so much for all the wonderful reviews, they really keep me writing, and they inspire me. With that said…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***Duncan's POV***

The nurse came into the room while we were hugging. She was the perfect moment-ruiner. I let go of Gwen cautiously, scared I might break her. I don't know how bad her physical wounds were.

"Excuse me, sir, visiting hours just ended. I'm sorry, but you must leave for our patient to get some sleep," she said as sweetly as she could, taking in my appearance.

"Okay, then, can I say goodbye first?" I asked her, giving her a hint to leave me alone with Gwen for a little while longer.

"Yes, sir, please say it as quickly as possible, we don't want anyone disrupting the hospital," the nurse said quite a bit rudely before she walked out of the room.

As soon as she was out of earshot, I decided to talk. "Gwen, I swear I'll be back tomorrow, I just need to go so you can have some sleep. I know you, and you hate hospitals," I said, hoping to see her tomorrow in a better state. Sleep would do her some good in this state.

She nodded, not wanting to speak since her voice box (that's what I call it, I never paid attention in school, okay?) still hurt along with her throat.

"Night, see you tomorrow," I said before I walked out of the room, hoping the evil nurse wouldn't be a bitch since I got out.

Driving home, Gwen was on my mind. I was so scared for her, I couldn't believe her own boyfriend did that to her. I hated Trent now. As much as I hated to admit it, I loved my best friend. I didn't mind that I loved her, we got along great, and she accepted me, it's just that we're _just friends_. I said those words with spite in my head. She wouldn't love me back, I wouldn't be surprised if she stayed single a while after she heals.

Preoccupied, I went back to my apartment. I lived alone, but I didn't mind, I got enough company, and I liked being alone. My mind was on Gwen, as usual. That chick could stay on your mind for hours if you were me. She was just so different, that beautiful smile, those endless eyes, her style, and many other things I could name. How could someone like Trent just abuse her like that? She deserved so much better.

I decided to go to bed early, trying to erase all that happened today. I didn't let Gwen see how much she affected me. She controlled almost everything about me without even knowing it. Changing into a more comfortable and unbloodied set of clothes, I felt more comfortable. Going to bed, I woke constantly with nightmares and tossing and turning much.

***Gwen's POV***

After Duncan left, I felt empty. I didn't want to sleep; I just wanted to stay with him. He was so much better than Trent. I stayed staring at the ceiling, taking in the disgustingly boring white color of it. In the hospital, they pretended like there was a false cheeriness in the place, as if they were mocking the person in the other room that might be in critical condition or dying. Duncan understood that, so every time I got hurt, I would call him so he wouldn't make me go to the hospital. He was my best friend, the only guy I could rely on in my life nowadays. Trent was literally insane. He changed his emotions so fast, I was left behind. I can never be sure about any of my other guy-friends. I don't know why, they just have a distrustful air around them, but Duncan…he was reliable. He made me happy, even when I was like this. I think I was falling in love with him. Pushing those thoughts behind, I just stared at the ceiling until the nurse came in.

"Would you like to change?" she asked sweetly, as if she wasn't rude to Duncan a little while ago.

I shook my head frantically, hoping to save myself of some embarrassment. As she walked out of the room, I sighed in relief. Deciding to go to sleep, just in case she came in again to try to humiliate me, I closed my eyes. Turning my head to the side a bit, to be slightly comfortable with the lumpy pillow, I fell asleep quickly. My dreams were plagued with nightmares, and I woke up constantly breathing extremely fast, hurting my neck even me. I wished morning would come faster.

**A/N: It wrote itself, what can i say? XP Thankies for all the reviews i'm getting, they really do make my day. c: Chu know what to do...**

**IT (UPDATES) WILL GO FASTER IF CHU SATISFY IT!!!**

**TOUCH IT!!!!**

**FEEL IT!!!!!**

**SATISFY IT!!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TDI/A or anything else, I just own the plotline and wording :3 But I **_**do**_** own the stupidity of not being able to find meh own clicky-thingy owo…it went pewf :P**

**A/N: hehehe…sorry about not updating…just grounding…personal problems…crappy internet…writer's block…losing meh clicky-thingy (I can't find it, I'm typing but I can't find it anywhere…:P) Not a good combination. I will try meh best to update though, I don't wanna let chu guys down. With that said…**

**SU CON LA STORIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(ON WITH THE STORY)**

***Duncan's POV***

Waking up, groaning while looking at my alarm clock. It was 8am…waaaaay too early for me if it wasn't for Gwen. I spent most of the night thinking and worrying about her. Of course, thinking of ways to kill Trent that wouldn't show up in a court of law too. Deciding to shake that chain of thought, I made up my mind to take a shower tonight, hurriedly getting ready to see her this morning. Needing to know if she was okay, I took my car keys and drove to the hospital as fast as I could. Going to see if visiting hours were open yet, I went up to the front desk of the ER to see if I could see her yet.

"Hey, are visiting hours open yet? I really need to see my friend," I told the nurse in a low undertone, hoping even if visiting hours weren't open, she'd let me see Gwen.

The nurse looked up. Oh, this was great. It was _the nurse_. There was no way in hell I was gonna see Gwen if visiting hours weren't open.

"I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours are from 10am to 7pm. If you have a complaint or if this is an extreme emergency, please feel free to tell me," she said with a complete fake smile plastered on her face, lipgloss looking out of place now, trying her best not to yell at me.

Knowing a lost battle before it begun, I decided to just politely say thank you and leave, wondering what the hell was gonna fill that one hour and thirty-three minutes before I saw Gwen, the girl I desperately needed, the one I love, again.

Remind me to send a complaint about that nurse too.

Deciding to get a coffee to kill some time and tiredness, I pulled up to a nearby Starbucks. Going to wait in line, I saw a familiar face. Awww..._hell no_.

You have got to be fucking kidding me…it's that bastard. The one that hurt Gwen. Trent was here, and within arms reach of me. I'm gonna have to deal with him. Now or never as my family taught me. Besides, he deserved it for what he did to her. He deserved every single amount of pain.

Taking a deep breath, I went up to him.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around you will surely drown  
I see what's going down  
I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again  
Heed my lecture_

***Gwen's POV***

Gasping quickly, tears running down my face, I woke from another nightmare of Trent beating me. It was so realistic, what was left of my makeup smeared or washed off as I rubbed my eyes…or attempted to. The cast really stopped me from doing much. I really hated feeling so powerless. Looking at the clock, I saw it was 7:43am. Wondering how much longer it would be until I saw Duncan; I lay back on the lumpy pillows the hospital supplied and looked at the bland ceiling, trying to ignore the person behind the curtain next to me. They were murmuring things I was sure I wouldn't like to hear. Looking longingly at the TV remote, I wondered which pain was worse. Waiting for Duncan? Or the pain of boredom?

Debating with myself, I heard the door open. My nurse walked in.

"Miss Bales?" She asked cautiously, wondering if I was awake or not.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice cracking and my throat on fire after that simple word while looking towards her, noticing the white of her outfit, wondering how she could wear something so clean in a place like this.

"We'd like to see if you are in any danger from internal bleeding. Your condition was too critical to see if there was any danger last night. Is that okay?" She said, wanting to know the answer as soon as possible. I could tell she had more patients than just me, by the looks of it, way more patients than me.

"Yes, will I feel anything?" I asked, concerned if I would feel any more physical pain here, since my throat already hurt enough.

"No," she said while shaking her head vigorously, I could see that see was telling the truth.

I nodded, since my voice decided to die out on me there. Hoping I would see Duncan soon, I let the nurse lead me into a place I assumed was where you got checked up on.

***Trent's POV***

I was pondering where Gwen went, wondering if she told anybody over my coffee. If she did, she was _dead_. I would make sure of that. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, confronted with a furious Duncan. She told, all right…and that bitch was gonna pay. My train of thought was cut of by Duncan asking me one simple question that just increased my certainty that she told.

"What the hell do you think you're doing right now?" he asked, obviously pissed off.

**mink480: The song lyrics used in the chapters are from the song Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, i hope that answers your quesion.  
**

**A/N: XD, if chur curious, the story titles will always nearly be the song i was listening to when the idea came into meh head. And thank chu so much for the support on this story, i am so lucky to have such wonderful reviewers, fans, and subscribers like chu. Thank chu so much, they literally make meh day. With that said...:3**

**TOUCH IT!**

**LOVE IT!**

**RUB IT!**

**SATISFY IT!**

**MORE!**

**FASTER!  
**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Nu, I don't own anything except for the wording, plotline, and a lot of toast XP**

**A/N: It's 3:14am, according to my clock. I couldn't help myself. I was struck with an idea and will update this chapter as soon as I'm home alone…. Thank you for all the kind reviews; they inspire meh and make meh day. Enjoy this chapter XD Oh, and if chu mind, Duncan cusses quite a bit, I thought it would be acceptable for the situation, but if chu mind…yeah, not gonna change anything or apologize…. With that said…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***Duncan's POV***

"Drinking my coffee?" he decided to be a smartass and pretend like he didn't know what was going on. Trent posed the question too innocently for my liking. I knew he knew that I knew. Using that smile he thought could get him anything; I didn't take that bullshit, unlike many other people.

"Walk with me," I said, making it a demand more than a question. I couldn't help it, he hurt Gwen. He needed to pay. Simple as that, nothing more. The bastard nodded, and walked out with me.

"Okay, I'm guessing she told you?" he asked, I could hear the hidden anger coming through his voice. As soon as we walked out of the shop, the crisp autumn air was sharp against my exposed skin. The sun was shining down; deceiving us into thinking it was a warm day. Unknowingly, we were going closer and closer to his car.

I just nodded plainly.

He ran off to his car, faster than anyone I had ever seen someone run before. _Fucking coward_, I thought to myself as I decided to let him go, this once. I knew it wouldn't help _her_ recovery if I injured Trent…very badly I might add. That was the only thing that held me back. I knew for a fact if he stayed, he would've been in the hospital by now. He's gonna be in the hospital soon, though.

That isn't a threat. That's a fucking promise.

***Trent's POV***

I ran off from Duncan, not from fear—okay, a little bit—but I needed to make plans. She was definitely going to die. If she thought she was in pain before, wait until I get my hands on her. I couldn't risk anyone knowing, I had a _life_. Throwing my coffee out of the car window, just barely drank out of, I drove off, lost to my own thoughts. Deciding to deal with her, I decided to see if she would forgive me. Quite well at deceiving, I knew it work perfectly. The best part was the _he_ couldn't interfere. I knew he had feelings for her, but wouldn't stop her from being with someone she wanted to be with. Going to my—I mean _our_ apartment—I planned to bring her roses later on today; stage one to forgiveness.

Going to the fridge to get a beer, I lay down on the couch. Taking my iPod out of my pocket, turning it on a ridiculously low volume, I made a decision to put it on shuffle. Barely even listening to the song, I heard the faint lyrics hit my ear, snapping me out of my own thoughts.

_Face Down in the dirt  
She says that it doesn't hurt  
She said "I've finally had enough"  
I've finally had enough_

Getting pretty annoyed fast, I threw my iPod at the end of the couch, the drink was settling in pretty fast. It makes me more violent than usual, but doesn't interfere with my intentions most of the time. Feeling the buzz, I sat back and decided to enjoy it.

Until I remembered the blood as evidence of my more violent tendencies, hating having to get up, I decided to get the cleaning ingredients out to clean up the mess. Looking upon the bathroom floor, I sighed, coming slightly back to reality and making up my mind to hurt Gwen for making me clean this up instead of her.

***Duncan's POV***

Going back into the coffee shop, I sighed and my short attention span caught up with me. I quickly got bored and made up my mind to go back to the hospital, whether the bitchy nurse liked it or not. Getting into my car, I drove back to the hospital.

About five minutes later, I went to the place where I was supposed to be allowed to go visit Gwen. Oh joy, the nurse was there. _Did she even have a life?_ I wondered vaguely as this was the third time I saw her working. _Maybe that was why she was so bitchy…_

"I'd like to see my friend Gwen right now, please?" I asked politely, snapping back into the real world and out of my mind for once.

"Sorry, we can't let you visit her at this time. She's resting," she said, obviously lying through her teeth with a fake smile on her face looking like it was stuck there.

I decided not to argue, I didn't need to be banned from _another_ place. "Okay then, I'll be back," I warned before walking out.

Sighing, I realized how bored I was. Looking up at the hospital I remembered that Gwen's room had a window…

I was definitely doing this…I just needed to figure out a way not to get caught…plotting, I made up my mind when I figured out my plan.

Praying that the window wasn't locked, I started climbing up the damn building. Yeah, I needed to see her that bad…I think I was turning into a marshmallow for how sweet she was making me…and I was turning into a big softie. Making myself forget about everything, I tried to think about not falling.

***Gwen's POV***

I was looking up at the ceiling again since the TV held no interest to me. Hearing a light tap, I saw that Duncan was outside my windows, just like he used to do when we were younger. He even had the same stupid grin that brightened up my day. I nodded and he somehow managed to get through the window, breathing from the exertion.

"Remind me to _never_ do that again," he said, humor and seriousness in his sparkling teal eyes.

I nodded, not wanting to talk for fear of my throat hurting too badly, but the curiosity was burning.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, honestly curious, and hoping for entertainment.

"B-Bitchy nurse, got bored, wanted to see you, couldn't think of another way," he stated simply, slightly stuttering from his panting, losing his grin just a bit.

I smiled.

"Awww, Duncan wanted to see me. I feel so touched," I said, putting on a show of even putting my hand against my heart, wincing when the bruises slightly disturbed me.

"Hey, babe, it wasn't just you…I was actually hoping to maybe see a hot chick too," he said, giving that trademark grin of his.

I laughed a bit. _Typical Duncan_, thought. "Perv," I said, making my usual comment.

He sat on the edge of my bed, about to make a smartass comment, but was stopped by my failed attempt to hold back a gasp of pain.

"Oh my God, Gwen, I'm so sorry," he said, instantly looking concerned.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm just a bit sore," I said, trying to be tough, I honestly hated him seeing me weak.

"Okay, Gwen, but just tell me if I'm hurting you at all. I know it's more than 'just sore'," he said, mocking the last part with uncanny accuracy. The expression on his face was really serious and fiercely concerned. It seemed like he really did care if I was hurting, but I wasn't going to point that out.

We talked for a while until the nurse came in.

"Gwen, you have a visitor," she said with barely looking in the room, going back out, slamming the door on her way out.

There was Trent, coming into the room with a crimson rose.

**A/N: It's exactly 4:14am right now XD I would've written this faster…but…Nickelback, Breaking Benjamin, and Trapt claimed my attention for a little while XP Well just don't sit there…type!!! **

**SATISFY THE BUTTON!**

**TOUCH IT!**

**FEEL IT!**

**Make sure it's big and long too…I like them like that XD**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: No, I no own. So you no sue.**

**A/N: *hides under a rock somewhere halfway around the world...probably in Italy...* Ummm...ello? Yeah, does writer's block and cleaning meh room count? o.o Yush, it took meh about 2 weeks to clean it...but, I'm not dead? Well, yet...FORGIVE MEH!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *goes to cry if chu don't forgive meh* Please...? *puppy dog eyes* And, after this chapter, I just want chu to know, murder charges can be very big. Don't kill meh. Because there is a VERY evil and unexpected twist.**

*****Duncan's POV*****

What the fuck is that fucking bastard doing here? Oh, and a rose? Classic. He should just go back to where he came from, I am not taking the chance of him hurting Gwen again. On that though, unfortunately, the nurse came back in. This time she saw me, though. Looking--no, glaring--at me, I could see I was not welcome. Seeing her brown eyes, I noticed that there was something familiar about her, but before I could finish realizing who she was, the damn nurse started to walk towards me. Counting the freckles on her cheeks and nose, I figured out who she was. She was Courtney.

"GET OUT BEFORE I CALL SECURITY!" she screeched, obviously still holding the grudge from when we separated. Looking at Gwen, I saw her giving me a look, the _don't-worry-I-can-handle-this-on-my-own-just-don't-get-in-trouble_ look. After throwing Trent a glare that would kill--no, destroy--him if looks could kill, I walked out reluctantly. I decided to go back to Gwen after Trent left to make sure she was okay. Sadly, that couldn't stop me from worrying my ass off about her.

*****Gwen's POV*****

After seeing Duncan walk out, I became terrified. I didn't know what Trent wanted from me, and that concerned me. Although I looked into his emerald eyes and saw no malicious intent, I was still terrified by him. Just by looking at him, it made the adrenaline in my system pump, and I could vaguely hear the monitor going insane. He wouldn't dare do anything in public...would he?

"Gwen..." he said with a sigh, letting it trail off, seeing my reluctance to speak to him.

"What do you want, Trent?" I asked, trying my best to put coldness in my voice, not letting him know how much he hurt me.

"I'm sorry, I just--" he was cut off by me.

"Oh, so you're just fucking sorry? Oh, well, while we're sorry, I'm sorry for getting pregnant. I'm sorry for getting into the fucking hospital. I'm sorry for wanting to treat my injuries," I said with as much bravery as I could, stopping before he could hear my voice waver.

"Gwen, listen to me, I just don't feel regret, I want to repent. I want to change my actions. I want to make it up to you," he said, his green eyes shining with sincerity, but there was somethi--

"Listen, I want to see if we can have another chance together. Maybe I could change myself, I've done wrong, and you've done nothing wrong. I'm sorry for doing those things, I want to change. I swear I'll do anything to make you happy," Trent said, interrupting my thoughts. My resolve wavered and I hated that. Did he really want to change...? I was terrified. I didn't know what to think. Maybe I'd ask Duncan and see what he thinks...

Probably seeing my resolve waver, he started speaking again. "Gwen, please...I love you. Please...for you and me? To have another chance...?" he let the last question trail off, trying to read my reaction, I guess. Looking a bit more into his eyes to see if he was lying, he distracted me yet again.

"I got this rose for you...I would've gotten more, to show you how much I love you, but they didn't have enough," he said, with a light smile.

I started to slowly believe him, no matter what my instincts told me, maybe a second chance wouldn't be too bad...

"Gwen, I'm begging you, I've changed. I took you for granted, and I don't want that to happen again. I don't want to lose you, just _one more_ chance, and if you don't like it, I swear I'll be gone forever," he said, his deep green eyes shining with sincerity, except for one part, but I didn't pay attention to that part. I had finally found my voice.

Setting on my resolve, no matter what my instincts told me, it seemed like a pretty good idea. It's not like he could kill me or anything. "I guess...I could give you one last chance. Just don't screw up, because I will leave. Permanently. Are we clear?" I was stern, even though I was happy though, and I knew Duncan wasn't going to be too happy about this, but it's not like he was in love with me or anything. I maybe was, but maybe Trent was the right one for me. Only one way to find out...

He grinned, a triumphant look written all across his face and something else I couldn't tell...I maybe had seen it before. "Good, I swear I won't disappoint you this time, Gwen," it sounded like he had a hidden meaning, but he gave me a kiss on the cheek after he said that, so I brushed it off. After doing that, he walked out, a spring in his step. Maybe I made the right decision on this, just maybe. Even though I was terrified, it just might work out.

*****Trent's POV*****

Step one, complete.

**A/N: DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.O JUST SATISFY THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And my reason for this was because it was an aweshume idea, it seemed neccessary for the plotline, and, statistics say that most women DO go back to their abusers, even for a short time. Sad world, I know. Just satisfy the button, it has needs and they haven't been satisfied for a little while.**

**TOUCH IT!**

**FEEL IT!**

**SATISFY IT!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

\/


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I no own. Chu no sue.**

**A/N: Hehehe...ello? I had writer's block on this, but then I listened to the song that inspired this fanfic...and magically, writer's block go bye-bye :3 Oh, and DO NOT KILL MEH!!! You'll see...**

**So...with that said...**

**ON WITH THE FAWKING STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

*****GWEN'S POV*****

After Trent left, Duncan came in by who knows how with a concerned look on his face. "Bastard try to hurt you? If he did, I can still catch up with him...I wouldn't mind charges..." he started muttering a bit after that, so I couldn't understand him. Guilt rushed through me as I thought of what I had just done. How the hell was I going to tell him that Trent and me were back together, after what Trent did to me? I pretended that the pattern on the boring white ceiling was fascinating, trying to prolong the inevitable.

That didn't last as long as I had hoped, though.

"Sunshine? You okay...? Gwen? Helloooooo?" Duncan asked, obviously trying to get my attention.

"What?" I asked, trying not to put any strain or stress in my voice. Of course, it was useless, since Duncan knew me all too well.

"What the hell happened, Sunshine? Do I need to kick Trent's ass for you? What the hell did he say?" he questioned me, curiosity taking over in his teal eyes.

"Ummm...Duncan?" I asked, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible, since my emotions were beyond hope of calm.

Confusion now lit up his eyes. "Sweetheart? What happened?" he asked, with an odd look in his eyes.

"Trent and I..." I let it trail off, hoping he would get it.

Still, the look of bafflement betrayed him and I knew what I was about to say was going to make him flip out.

"Yeah..." he said, letting his sentence too, trail off.

"Got back together...?" I posed it as a question, but it was anything but that.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Gwennie? Wow, I actually believed you for a second, good one," Duncan said, smiling, thinking it was a joke.

My silence was enough to answer that.

"W-W-Wait...you're not joking...are you?" Duncan asked, doubt clouding in his eyes.

I just quickly jerked my head in a quick motion that vaguely resembled a shake of the head.

"Gwen, do you _know_ what that bastard _did_ to you? He killed your fucking unborn _child_. He's the reason you're in here. Do you not _comprehend_ that? He's just going to hurt you _again_. You know I'm fucking _right_ too. You _know_ he will. _Why_ did you _do_ that? Fuck it, seriously. Do you know what the hell you're doing to your friends, your family, _me_? Are you fucking _suicidal_? Please, Gwendolyn, _don't do this_. I don't want to see you hurt. Just, don't go with Trent. Please," Duncan finished his speech with unshed tears in his eyes, a swimming ocean. I rarely saw Duncan have tears in his eyes, much less cry. Did he _really_ care that much about me? I was shocked at his sudden display of emotion, and I saw that same unfamiliar emotion in his eyes again.

"Duncan, just give him another chance. He might have just screwed up," I begged Duncan, trying to just stop him from crying. I honestly hated that.

"Screwed up my ass, Gwen. He's _fucked up_. Trent is just going to hurt you again, he's just going to betray you. Don't let him do that, please," he pleaded with me, taking my hand.

"He isn't. He's not going to hurt me, Trent _loves_ me," I said, trying to convince him.

"Sweetheart, believe me, don't do this," Duncan begged.

"Why can't you just support me?" I whispered, close to tears.

"I _do_, but just don't fucking do this," he said defensively.

"Just...go, now. If you're not with me on this one, I don't want to fight, so just...let me be for now. Okay?" I said, regretting the words as soon as I said them.

"Okay, Sweetheart," Duncan said with an expression on his face that tore at my heart, before he put on his defensive mask. "Have fun with your new fucking _boyfriend_, then," he said as calmly as possible and walked out of the room.

"Wait, Duncan," I called out to him, but it was too late.

He had already closed the door, and took my heart with him.

*****DUNCAN'S POV*****

I walked out of that room calmly, but as soon as I closed that damn door, I _ran_, not giving a shit if anyone saw or heard me. Getting in my car, I turned it on and drove as fast as I could to my house.

When I got in, I ran to my bedroom and lay on my bed. I tried my best not to break down and cry, since that was weakness, but it was no use. She got back together with that _bastard_. She also stole my heart...and I thought _I_ was the thief of the two of us.

I decided that going to sleep early was the best thing I could do, since I wasn't going to see her tomorrow, after what she said.

She had my fucking _heart_, though.

**A/N: *hides in a shelter faraway with a lifetime supply of music, cookies, water, and internet* DON'T KILL MEH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pwease...? Just...satisfy the button...**

**TOUCH IT!**

**FEEL IT!**

**SATISFY IT!**

**CLICK IT! (Thank chu, a perverted reviewer whom I forgot the name :3)**

**(Big and long ones make meh go faster :3)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Mtay, it was really hard to write this chappie...I'm not so good at the angsty sheet thingies, so sowweh for the delay. Yeah...I'm gonna hide now. *hides yet again with all meh needs* Ummm...enjoy...? Oh, and am I the only one that finds that song that goes "Plug it in, Plug it in" wrong...?**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!**

*****GWEN'S POV*****

I woke up unusually early the next morning. What the hell was wrong with me waking up early? I thought I was supposed to be a night owl...

My train of thought was instantly ripped away from me as I remembered the previous days events. Joy managed to find its way to me, when I thought of Trent, but mostly sadness and regret was there from getting in one of the worst fights with Duncan I can remember. Wasn't I supposed to care about Trent? _Get out of my fucking head_, I told the mental image of Duncan. What the hell was that emotion in his eyes, anyway? I never saw that before...

Yet again, ripping me out of my train of thought, the door opened for the first time today, with my being conscious. The center of the problem(s) made his appearance in my room. Trent.

"Gwen, I didn't expect to see you awake," he said, with a smile that didn't quite reach those emerald depths. I nodded towards him, starting to feel happy. I still loved him, and was glad he promised not to give me anymore abuse and actually _help_ me.

"Well, I am," I smiled, hoping to avoid any awkwardness that could come from this.

"Good, and guess what?" he smiled again, except this time it was genuine.

"What?" I asked, starting to get a little excited now.

"They said you're clear to go home now, and I wrote you a little song you can hear when you come home," forest green depths looked excited, with an odd little twinkle as they looked into my eyes.

"Really?" I questioned, more excited by the prospect that Trent wrote a song for me more than being able to go home. It's not like Duncan was going to visit me anymore, so why was I so disappointed?

"Completely and utterly serious," Trent said, with a smile, odd twinkle still there.

"Sick," I smiled huge, no blue emphasizing it.

"Yeah, do you want to go now?" he asked, looking more excited then nescessary than needed.

"Sure," I answered, ignoring the over eagerness.

*****DUNCAN'S POV*****

_Gwen was lying on the floor, blood flowing out of her wounds. I tried to go for her, but Trent got there first. Hurting her even more. I couldn't do anything. Repeated kicks hit her, sickening thumps being able to be heard over cries of pain if I listened close enough. I couldn't do anything, though. I tried to move, but it was impssible._

_Suddenly, the scene changed. I was in a room, filled with people dressed in black. __**This would be great for Gwen**__, a sarcastic voice said in the back of my head, but instantly shut the fuck up as I saw who was in the coffin. It was Gwen. Greif became apparent._

_But, yet again, the scene changed. Gwen was in my arms, staying close to me. I forgot about the scene changes and just let her stay in my arms right now._

I woke up, early, again. Fuck. I hate waking up early. Especially when I had a shitty dream, but then it turned really good. I didn't want to wake up. When yesterday came back to me, I immediately rolled over and tried to go back to sleep like a chick, even adding a pissed-off groan to add to it.

That is, until my alarm clock went off, blaring a stupid-ass song. Why do I always wake up to the shitty songs?

_There's a hatchet got a knnife_

_When I awoke there was nothing real in this life  
But dreams are so intoxicating_

_Innocence gone_

_Never take friendship personal_

I turned it off immediately. I shivered when I thought of Chef Hatchet for a moment. I got over it, though and got dressed. Showers were for pussies. My thoughts took over me, and I was concerned for Gwen. Sure, she had stolen my heart, but I was scared - though I'd never admit it - after that damn dream and decided to see if she was still at the hospital.

*****TRENT'S POV*****

Step two, complete. Going perfectly according to plan. Bonus: Duncan got the boot by Gwen. Now they're both hurt. He's not gonna go after her, he loves her too much.

**A/N: Sorry, that song was just stuck in my head, was listening to it while I wrote the chappie. That, and Face Down, obviously. And I swear it **_**will**_** get better. But, one question: Gwen die or live? I'm thinking of her living, but I want to know on what chu think. So, with that said...chu must satisfy my needs.**

**TOUCH IT!**

**FEEL IT!**

**SATISFY IT!**

**CLICK IT!**

**PLUG IT IN! (Sorry, that's stuck in meh head XD)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TDI/A/WT, or the line, _Lose your clothes and show your scars. That's who you are._ is not mine, but The Script's song _Exit Wounds_. It's a brilliant song.**

**A/N: Umm...ello, love(s)...yeah...I have an excuse! I got into trouble over summer vacation...really huge trouble. So basically, I didn't get meh laptop back until I got meh laptop back because of something happening...so...yeah...imma try to update more nao? Review?**

**AIR'S POV**

"What are you afraid of," he whispers, lightly brushing her cheek with his fingers to brush away the dark hair.

She flinches, bringing her arms tight around her thin frame.

"You," she whispers, ebony eyes burning into his jade ones.

The words hit him worse than a ton of bricks. His lungs seem unable top get enough air, while his heart feels like a knife is being stabbed into it. He has a job to do, though.

"W-Why?" he manages to choke out from someone within his parched throat, false disbelief coating the words.

"You know why," she keeps eyes contact, which is instantly broken by him.

He fingers the pocket knife in his baggy black pants and decides not to kill her right now, but to wait until he regains some trust. _Just a few more hours_, he tells himself, knowing how gullible she is when it comes to him.

"I told you I'm sorry, baby. What more do you want?" he says, trying to keep from rolling his eyes at her.

"Proof, and don't _baby_ me," she says, spite dripping off the nickname he used.

He pulls out an alcoholic drink from the fridge and she raises an eyebrow at this.

"I thought you stopped drinking," she comments, although it sounds more like a question.

"Nope, I'm just more in control," he replies, lying through his teeth.

"Ummm...okay?" she replies, skepticism leaking into her voice.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm fine, you'll be fine, okay?" his voice has artificial sweetness in it, but she barely notices.

She looks skeptical, but nods anyway, eventually relaxing in the couch. Both were content with the rare silence that graced the living room, and decided not to say anything.

**GWEN'S POV**

"You know I'm sorry, right?" Trent suddenly blurts out, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Yeah..." I trail off, confused by his sudden choice of words.

"So why don't we try to reconcile..." he smirks, and grasps my thigh in a manner I think was supposed to be erotic, but was more aggressive than anything else.

I look at him in disgust for a second, before I snap out of it, knowing it's just the beer that's making him act like this.

"I think you've had too much, Trent. Come on, give me your drink," he lets go of the drink surprisingly easily, and he still looks at me in the same way in the dim lighting of our apartment.

A sudden rush of horror runs through me when I take the drink from his hands, and realize it's still completely full, ergo a sip or two.

"Lose your clothes and show your scars. That's who you are," his voice breaks me out of my terrified reverie and I can't that this is actually who he is.

"Never. These scars are because of you; that isn't me," my voice sounds faint to my own ears, but I just _know_ he's heard it.

"Come on, baby," his grasp on my thigh becomes painful, and I wrench my thigh from his demanding hand.

I run down the hallway, ignoring his enraged yelling of my name and find the bathroom. I fumble with the doorknob for a couple seconds, allowing him to nearly catch up, but I close the door, quickly, making sure to lock the door.

"Open this door right now, Gwen!" Trent shouts, and I can feel hyperventilation setting in, becoming a companion with my adrenaline-infested system.

"NO!" I shout back at him, and notice there's no other escape out of the bathroom besides the door I came in.

_Great decision_, a sarcastic voice congratulates me in the back of my head, somehow managing to be heard above Trent's demanding shouts.

**DUNCAN'S POV**

I get in my car, somehow feeling a sense of dread that something's wrong and drive as fast to the hospital as physics could allow. When I get there, I stroll in, seemingly without a care in the world.

"Hey," I shout to a passing nurse, not wanting to deal with Courtney at the reception desk right now.

"What?" she says in an irritated manner, but I ignore it.

"Where's Gwen?" I ask, mocking her annoyed voice.

"I don't know, ask the reception desk. If you excuse me, I have a patient to take care of now," her voice is rushed now, and she nearly runs away from me.

"Thanks so much for helping," I shout sarcastically at her back.

I walk up to what may possibly be my death sentence and take a breath before taking the last step. I didn't want to explode while I was looking for Gwen.

"Hey, can you help me?" I ask Courtney as kindly as I could. Still, some sarcasm leaked into my voice.

"I don't know, can I?" she asks bitterly, her hazel eyes glaring at me. I noticed her blonde highlights had the roots showing for about 3 inches away from her scalp when she looked up at me.

"Listen, I don't wanna play games. Is Gwen still checked in?" I glared at her, as she seemed to take her time looking into the computer.

"No, she seems to be home with a Trent. Why?" she yells the last question at my back, seeing as I was running out of the hospital as fast as I could. Now I was thinking of every single thing that could be happening right now, while mentally cursing myself for fighting with her.

**TOUCH IT!**

**FEEL IT!**

**SATISFY IT!**

**MORE!**

**OH YEAH...**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/  
**


End file.
